dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Absolute Death
This story is beyond GT Time, making it fit into canon. 'Welcome Back, Nexus.' I got alot of those Emails on my email account. Now, onto the famed 'Authors Notes.' This story is not based off of anything, and has been ran through in my head I'm going here. On the game Dragon Ball Budokai Tenkaichi 3, as most of the character pictures are on there. It was a huge success, so I continued to write it down. Enough of my boringness! Onto ze story! 'Chapter One' Prologue The man stood silent, floating in the air in space. He sat down, criss cross, watching the farmers on New Namek. 'Pitiful. Boring.' He would once say, however, turned over to Earth and spotted something intresting, but, very common. 'Like a television show.' He thought, watching bank robbers rush around as a man in Saiyanlike armor floated down, and grabbed the robber. 'Here you go.' He could hear, due to his advanced hearing. The man then threw the robber over to the cops, and ran off super fast. Part One The sun shined down on the planet called Earth, and two men by the name of Buk and Tarvus. They appeared to be eating sandwiches, the one by the name of Buk, was very bulk, and had a small shirt on. Feeling discomfort, he slid it off. His chest shined in the air as if it was plastic, bulstering out in an unbelieveable sixpack. Police sirens were heard in the background. "Let's go." Tarvus said, stepping up. He placed his sandwich back into it's wrap along with Buk, and ran off. The two ran faster than any human could, as, Buk was a Half Saiyan, and Tarvus had cybernetic legs. Tarvus jumped into the air, and towered onto a building, grabbing a window cill. He flipped over it and onto the roof, then, began running once again. He approached the end of the building and jumped to the other, and repeated this several times. He then jumped off the building as he approached the stand off, creating large cracks in the asphalt as he touched down. He walked forward, and slid his hand as if notifying the cops to stop firing rapidly at the bricks of the building. Tarvus ran as fast he could to the other side, and touched the shoulder of the robber whom was behind the wall. "What!?" He screamed, turning around, wacking Tarvus with the bag. Within this attempt, Tarvus grabbed the bag from his grip and tied a knot, throwing it through the other side to the cops. It rolled fastly, then, stopped as it skid on the ground. Tarvus grabbed the robber and dragged him out, throwing him in a cop car. "Any time." He muttered to the sheriff, then, jumped onto a building sitting down. His voice bellowed "Buk. They have him." "I know." A short response came from under him. "Hmph. Very well." Tarvus replied, jumping down to the ground. "Let's go spar... How about at that one place, that we called the 'Wasteland?" Tarvus asks in his I want too voice. "Fine." Buk muttered, and flew off with Tarvus to the area. The two touched down, powering up. "It's obvious i'll defeat you, I have the higher power." Buk declares, running at Tarvus. Tarvus walks as he comes, then, punches Buk in the stomach. Unable to parry in time, Buk steps backwards while Tarvus runs up and knees him in the face, sending Buk flying. "Sure you do, but I have the speed." Tarvus says, forming a large Ki Ball in one hand, then, another in two. They appeared to both be a light blue with white in the center, then, he jammed the two together. They formed a much larger Ki Ball, then, Tarvus transfered it into a Ki Wave, and released it into Buk, who was charging a Full Power Energy Wave. They both fired at the same time, clashing. The two beams ran into eachother, however, Tarvus took control of his Ki Wave and twisted it over ramming it into Buk. Buk flew back and yelled. He then rolled backwards and rose himself to him feet, and said. "Wow. Way to go, Tarvus." "Pfft. Thanks." The reply came, and Tarvus sat down. The day ended, and, another day rose. The sun shined as bright as ever, and Tarvus sat ontop of his house, then, suddenly sensed a large Power Level. He flew off, not warning Buk as he's usually asleep at this time. Blasting off at full speed, he arrived at a rocky area, and concealed his power. Unnoticed, he slipped behind a rock and looked to a man. "I know you're there." He states, blasting the rock in two with a Ki Blast. "What do you want? Why are you spying on me?" The man asks, exerting his full power. "Whoa!" Tarvus shouted, and flew at Sivus. "Who are you?" He asks. "I am Sivus. Galactic Pirate. Ruler of all galaxies. I am invincible!" He exclaims, smiling brightly. "Care for a spar?" Tarvus asks, dropping to the ground. "Sure." Sivus replied. They both took battle stances. Tarvus exerted a quarter of his full power, and ran at Sivus. Sivus swept his foot up and tripped Tarvus, then, punched him in the back sending him flying away. "Is that all you got?" Sivus asks, firing a flurry of Ki Blasts. Tarvus exerts a small Explosive Wave, absorbing the Ki Blasts into it. Sivus charged a large Ki Wave in his hand. "This is your end!" He shouted, firing it off from his palm. Tarvus draws Ki into his hands and shoves two spheres into one hand, cupping them behind him. His power level increases to it's maximum, then, he shouts "Kamehameha!" The two beams clash. Tarvus appears to transform into his only transformation so far, the 10% Saiyan Power (Nexus-Ank'hu). He pushes forward digging his feet into the ground, however, Sivus releases part of his saved energy. "Heh! You're alright, for a Saiyan!" Sivus yells, then, runs at Tarvus. Tarvus is punched in the stomach, and flys into a small mountain. The mountain explodes on him and falls to his body, crushing him into an unconcious state. Buk senses the disturbance and races to help. 'Foot note: I have noticed that my writing has improved for once. Amazing. ' Part Two Buk arrives to see his comrade on the floor, unconcious, however he suspects he is dead. In a burst of rage, Buk transforms into a 50% Saiyan Power (Nexus-Ank'hu. He begins to combat Sivus, however, due to his inexperience and his fault of not being able to use a super technique, defeat is insight. Buk stands silent, a Ki Aura around his body as he floats. He appears to have two Ki spheres in both of his hands. He slams them into eachother and sends his hands above his head forming an Energy Wave. Throwing it, it explodes on Sivus who flies back into the ground. Sivus flips to his feet and launches a quick and short flurry of Ki Waves. Buk steps backwards at the overwhelm of Waves, however, runs forward at Sivus. Sivus, having the advantage of speed, runs down the side of Buk and kicks his back, sending him flying forward. Blasting forward and around Buk, Sivus punches him into the air, then, to finish it for a few seconds for a quick plan, Sivus flys up and kicks him to the ground, then, flips off of him. 'Let's see. He's slower then me, so, when I end up near dead i'll flee by land, then launch into air.' He thought, then, ran at Buk as he rose up. He kicked Buk in the chin, sending him flying over. Tarvus steps from the rubble, emerging as a 10% Saiyan Power. "Buk! You're to slow! Focus on when he runs to you! You're immense size of punches should send him flying away!" Tarvus shouted, flying at Sivus and kicking him in the chest. Sivus grabs him as he tries to move away and pulls him forward, charging a Ki Blast. He punches Tarvus and releases the Ki Blast, sending him flying. Sivus powers up for a milisecond and flys off faster then ever. "Buk. Are you alright?" Tarvus asks. "Yeah. Who was that guy?" "A pirate named Sivus. We need to find him." Tarvus explains, then, starts to jog around the small part of the rocky area. Then, he jumps into the air and finds a trace of Ki leading to Sivus. The two take off torwards the pirate. They arrive in a cave, and, are greeted with a spring of traps and nets. Sivus chuckles and charges a small Destroyer Beam, and fires it to the two men. Tarvus jumps up and wacks it back, making a large shadow in Sivus's armor. The two race outside, Sivus following. As he walks out, a small pink ball is focused in his one finger. It's then released into Tarvus, who, expands an Energy Shield to stop it, and dissapears. He reappears behind Sivus and released a Kiai, then, flys into the air and knocks him down. Buk grabs Sivus and throws him into the air, while Tarvus charges a Galick Gun, and fires it into Sivus. Sivus flys back into a rock and smashes through it, dropping to the ground. Tarvus flies to Sivus and grabs him by the armor strap, and drags him to Buk. "Finish Him." He says, throwing Sivus to Buk. Buk punches Sivus farther into the air, then, releases a flurry of Ki Blasts. Sivus drops infront of him, however, when Sivus bounces back up, midair, Buk punts him away through two rocks and into the middle of a mountain. "Now, to finish this!" Tarvus yells, flying infront of the mountain. He grabs Sivus out and tosses him infront of him, then, wacks him with a Galick Fist. Sivus flys into a crater in the ground while Tarvus charges a large Kamehameha, then, fires it. The area around Tarvus and Sivus are suddenly blinded, and, when it clears, lava is pouring out and into the crater where Sivus used to be. "He's dead now, Buk." Tarvus proclaims, powering down. The two fly away peacefully, and, two years pass by. Chapter Two Buk and Tarvus awake to fires raging in the cities and powerful screams being heard. They run out of there cabins and zip away as fast as they could, landing in West City within two minutes. The two engage in a fight against a small child, who, is stronger than he looks. His name is Bart, and, he overpowers Tarvus greatly. Knowing his limits, Tarvus backs down and allows Buk to fight. Buk kicks and punches, however, to his avail, he fails to even hit Bart. Bart grabs him, then, knees him in the chest throwing him away. Tarvus powered up into 10% Saiyan Power, and ran at him. He kicked Bart in the face, then, punched him rapidly in the stomach twice. A sudden human came through the air and screamed "Tri-Beam!" A large Ki Wave rippled across the two, while, the being flew down and kicked Bart in the face, then, backflipped off of him. "I'm Lat. Let's beat this guy." The mysterious muscular man says, having a bare resembelance to Tien. "Nargh! Dodon Ray!" Lat shouts, firing it at Bart. It hits Bart in the arm, causing him to step backwards. "Argh!" He screams, floating into the air. "Bye." He mutters, and takes off midair. The three, dumbfounded by Bart just takeing off and leaving at the brink of his defeat, pursue the boy and follow slowly. They meet up with Dragon Balls glowing, they appear to be black. The stars are red the the three recognise them. The large man begins to speak. 'Oh Great Shenron! Revive King Piccolo and bring him here!' 'Your wish shall be granted.' A booming voice spoke. Suddenly, a green man appeared. He had antennas and smiled brightly. 'We have stalkers.' He immediatly says, looking down to the group. "Lat. Power up, let's finish them!" Tarvus yells, powering into the 10% Saiyan Power form. Buk ascends into the 50% Saiyan Power. Lat steps back as the two run at King Piccolo. King Piccolo jumps and does the splits midair, kicking them both away. Tarvus backflips from his hands to his feet, then, releases a small Kamehameha. It hits King Piccolo, Tarvus smiling brightly, then, the smoke cleared. "Darn!" Lat says, charging his Ki. "That's it! Full Power!" Lat yells, running at King Piccolo. He is easily slapped away, and, flies backwards skidding his back on the ground. In the mean time, Buk is struggling to fight the large man, by the name of Nihl. His punches are dodged, and, finally, Nihl released a heavy blow to Buks stomach, then, roundhouse kicks him away jumping into the air. "Surrender to the might of King Piccolo!" He yells, then, gets tackled to the ground by Buk. "Enough!" King Piccolo yells, floating into the air. "Your going to die, you three!" He proclaims, charging an Explosive Demon Wave. We can't beat him. The thoughts surged through the mind of all of them. We're going to die. We'll lose to this guy. Everyone thought. They surrendered, backing down to the might of the Namekian. However, a large Ki Blast came flying down to King Piccolo, sweeping him off his feet. 'I, am the mighty human Han. I have come to slay you, green guy!' Suddenly, a larger Ki Wave flys down and slams into Bart. Bart grabs it, digging his feet into the ground. "Cannon Blast!" He yells, firing a large green Energy Wave. It battles Han, who, lets go and flys away. "Tri-Beam! Tri-Beam! Ha! Ha!" Many yells were heard as a rapid amount of Tri-Beams fly into King Piccolo. The Namek flys into the ground and digs into it. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A large Tri-Beam, possibly the finisher, rapidly flys into King Piccolo, decimating the ground around it. King Piccolo steps up, with a tiny scratch on his arm from the Tri Beam. "Hahahahaha!" Piccolo chuckles, flying into the air once more. Lat kneels to the ground out of energy, totally drained. "Agh. All I made was a scratch. It was just barely one, too." Lat said, looking up at King Piccolo. "We're all dead." Lat claims. "No!" Tarvus yells, charging a Galick Gun. The Explosive Demon Waves charge remained midair while Piccolo was slammed into the ground. Buk prepared an Energy Shield incase this failed, looking over to Han. "Kamehameha!" "Galick Gun!" "Explosive Demon Wave!" The three shout, clashing. "There combined powers are still not enough!" Lat yells, standing up. The Explosive Demon Wave passes through the Kamehameha and Galick Gun. Buk, in his 50% Saiyan Power form, exerts a large Energy Shield around the group. Buk begins to groan as it slams into the Energy Shield, however, Piccolo releases his energy, and, the Explosive Demon Wave fades. Buk drops to the ground, knocked out. Lat breaths heavily, and, looks up to King Piccolo. "Your evil!" He shouts, chanelling his energy. "Your pure evil! I will not let you live! I refuse too!" He continues to yell. Lat flys into the air and kicks Piccolo to the ground, then, as he slams into the ground, he picks him up and throws him into Bart who catches him. Finally, Lat charges a Dodan Ray, and, fires it at the two. It slams into King Piccolos stomach, and, he falls, supposivly dead. He drops onto the ground a few feet below, then, dissapears. Many years pass, and, Nihl and Bart are unknown of since this battle. Buk is able to go into 100% Saiyan Power, and, Tarvus, 50%. Finally, the two give up on training. Lat continues to train nonstop, and, grows stronger and his power expands to it's limit. Han trained with Lat, and, appeared to be at his max too. Tarvus and Buk finally detect a large power level that's greater than the past King Piccolos. They are lead to expect it is infact King Piccolo. They arrive on the seen, and find Lord Slug, King Piccolo, and Nihl. Bart is nowhere in sight. FOOT NOTE: I love this story. Chapter Three. The four arrive on seen. Tarvus is in 10% Saiyan Power, and, Buk, 50%. Lat and Han are floating behind them as the two warriors King Piccolo and Nihl are seen on the old 'Kami Lookout.' They appear to have taken it under there jurisdiction ever since Mr. Popo died from.. well, you don't want to know. Tarvus drops to the floor, and, conceals his Ki as he approaches the door to the Lookouts inside. He peers to the inside, spotting, nothing exact, however, Lord Slug inside. Buk throws two large Ki Blasts to the Lookouts structure and it explodes. Tarvus back flips away and fires a quick Kamehameha, exploding it on Lord Slug. King Piccolo looks from the tower with Nihl to Tarvus, Buk, Han, and Lat. Category:Fan Fiction